1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery (i.e., a secondary battery) can be repeatedly recharged and discharged. Typical rechargeable batteries include a nickel-hydrogen battery, a lithium battery, a lithium ion battery, and the like. Rechargeable batteries may be manufactured in the form of a pack, and are commonly employed for mobile electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, and camcorders.
A rechargeable battery typically includes a jelly roll type of electrode assembly formed by winding a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator located therebetween in a stacked manner, a can accommodating the electrode assembly and electrolyte therein, and a cap assembly hermetically sealing an upper opening of the can.
The can is often made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, and has a cylindrical or angular shape. When pressure acts in the direction perpendicular to a vertical direction of the angular can, that is, when a longitudinal compression occurs, a lower bottom face of the can be folded to be pushed inward to damage the electrode assembly, short circuiting the positive electrode and negative electrode. Then, the rechargeable battery may combust or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.